Happy Birthday Isis!
by KitsuneCrystalQueen
Summary: It is Isis's birthday, and with Marik and Malik planning a surprise party, Chaos ensues!
1. Banister Surfing, and Isis's Wraith

Happy Birthday Isis!  
~~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Yugioh!  
  
~I just really wanted to do a YuGiOh fic, and this came  
to mind! This is my first YuGiOh fic, so be nice! Plus,  
Please check out all my other fics!~  
  
~Notes~  
~Marik is the Hikarii, (sp.?) Malik is the Yami.  
~All Yami's have there own bodies.  
~ Marik and Malik are somewhat sane in this fic, and  
they get along really well  
  
Key~ {blah}~ thinking "blah"~ talking  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sunlight filtered through the linen curtain, revealing  
  
a room full of ancient Egyptian antiques, mostly depicting  
  
Isis, the mother goddess. The sunlight landed on a four-  
  
poster bed, revealing a sleeping dark haired woman in a  
  
plain white linen nightgown, whose dark eyes fluttered  
  
open at the brightness. Yawning, Isis rose and sat on her  
  
bed, taking a minute to clear her eyes. She looked at the  
  
clock by her bed, which read 6:45. {I need to get up. I  
  
can't sleep in, even on my birthday!} Still yawning, Isis  
  
walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Putting on a  
  
long white bathrobe, she walked over to her closet and  
  
choosing out a long white dress with the gold-brown trim.  
  
( Her dress in the Battle City season when she showed  
  
Kaiba the museum artifacts) after putting it on, she  
  
began walking back to the bathroom. She then began to  
  
brush her hair, and then to plaited and wrapped the two  
  
front sections of her hair in golden ribbons as usual. (Her  
  
hairstyle in Battle City ) Walking back into her room, she  
  
went to her bed stand and took out a locked box from the  
  
drawer. Saying the magic password, the box revealed its  
  
contents. The Millennium Tauk glowed faintly as it lay on  
  
its white satin cushion. Isis reached in and picked it up,  
  
and put it on, clasping it in the back around her neck.  
  
Returning everything to where it was, Isis went downstairs  
  
to the kitchen; preparing some hot water for her and  
  
her brother Marik's morning tea. She then looked up at the  
  
kitchen clock, which read 7:50. {When will that brother of  
  
mine wake up?} "WWOOOHOO!" Isis sighed. "Not  
  
again..." Walking into the Main Hall, she eyed her  
  
brother, Marik, who was still in his white linen sleep shirt  
  
and pants. "Hey 'Sis!" "Marik.. What did you do?" Marik  
  
grinned impishly, his lavender eyes hiding mischief.  
  
"Nothing.." Isis arched an eyebrow. "You slid down that  
  
railing again, didn't you? How many times did I say not  
  
to?" "But sis! I didn't do it! Yami did! "Are you telling me  
  
that Malik slid down that 20 foot long railing, screaming at  
  
the top of his lungs, and laughing, might I add, in a voice  
  
that sounded a lot like yours, my dear brother?" "Yup."  
  
They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Marik  
  
started snickering, and Isis started giggling. Soon, they  
  
both erupted into laughter at the thought of the homicidal  
  
Yami whizzing down the railing. "What are you two  
  
laughing about?" Marik and Isis, after a minute, and with  
  
much difficulty, quieted down to a few stray giggles and  
  
snickers. Looking up to the top of the stairs, Marik greeted  
  
his Yami. "Morning Malik!" "Morning Isis, Morning  
  
Marik.." Malik was already dressed, in black jeans with a  
  
gold chain belt and a sand-colored tank top. He also had on  
  
his usual fire-red cape, black leather ankle boots, and all of  
  
his gold jewelry, with his golden Eye of Horus glowing  
  
faintly on his forehead. Smirking, he eyed the railing, as if  
  
thinking of something. "Malik... don't you dare! I don't  
  
need anything else broken!" "Dare to do what, my dear  
  
Isis? Oh wait.. Do you mean this?" In a flash, he sat on the  
  
railing and slid down the railing, jumping off before he  
  
reached the end. "MALIK!" Grinning, Malik mock-bowed  
  
to a furious Isis. "Yes, oh mighty Queen of the  
  
Household?" "Cut the sarcasm, Malik. Just because you  
  
are a 5,000-year-old spirit does not mean you can back-  
  
sass me! And don't you dare to ever do that again! You're  
  
being a bad influence on Marik!" "Busted!" "Watch it  
  
Marik, before I bust you too!" She would have ranted  
  
Further and longer, but was cut off then by the whistle of  
  
the teakettle. Fuming, she turned around, and marched into  
  
the kitchen to prepare breakfast, the heels of her shoes  
  
clicking sharply on the tile floor. Once she was out of  
  
earshot, Malik snorted. "Well, she's mad." Marik turned to  
  
his Yami. "Yami, Did you get everything?" Yes, Hikarii, I  
  
did. Stop worrying." "I'm not! This just my sister's 20th  
  
birthday and I want everything to be perfect!" " Don't  
  
worry, it will be. Now go take a shower and get dressed.  
  
After, maybe you can pacify your sister enough so I can  
  
get some breakfast!" Halfway up the stairs, Malik turned  
  
and smirked at his Yami "You know that when she gets  
  
that angry she is really dangerous, right?" rubbing his  
  
temples as if he had a headache, Malik replied with a hint  
  
of sarcasm. "I think I experienced her wraith enough times  
  
myself to know the answer to that, Hikarii."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ O\./o..Creepy! And Isis has a temper, doesn't she? ^\./^* Any who, Please review! 


	2. Out of the House

Happy Birthday Isis!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Key~ {blah}~ thinking "blah"~ talking  
/blah/ ~ Hikarii to Yami  
// blah// ~Yami to Hikarii  
  
**********************************************  
{OOHH! That insolent, idiotic, frustrating..} Isis  
  
stormed around the kitchen, mentally cursing Malik.  
  
Reaching up to grab her favorite black coffee cup, she  
  
stormed back to the table and made herself some  
  
chamomile tea. After a minute or two sitting down at the  
  
cherry-wood table, she began to calm down. {Okay, Isis,  
  
just breathe..} "Uhh, Isis?" Isis turned to the doorway and  
  
saw her brother and Malik standing in the doorway  
  
looking nervous. "Yes, Marik?" "Are you calmed down  
  
now?" "Yes. Come here, would you?" Marik walked over  
  
to his sister his Yami following, there black kohl lined  
  
eyes cautious, as he knew how fast her moods could  
  
change. Marik was now dressed in a dark purple tank top  
  
and black jeans, with a silver chain belt. He also wore all  
  
of his jewelry, and had the Millennium Rod tucked into the  
  
back of his belt. "Marik, I need to go to the Museum for a  
  
bit, an hour at most, okay? Can I trust you and Malik not  
  
to ruin the house while I'm gone?" "Of course you can,  
  
Isis. It will be untouched." Arching her eyebrow  
  
questionably, at Malik's statement, she passed Marik a list  
  
she had made earlier. "This is a list I made of all the things  
  
you two cannot, and I repeat, cannot do, all right? So don't  
  
say you weren't warned!" "Yes, Sister." "Now that we are  
  
clear, your hot chocolate is on the counter, along with your  
  
breakfast." "Thanks Isis. Oh, and Yami wants to know if.."  
  
Malik's breakfast is on the counter with his hot chocolate,  
  
and no, I will not tear off his head today" "Or.." "Or slit  
  
his throat." Marik sighed. "There has to be a restriction  
  
with that Necklace of yours, Isis!" Hiding a small smile  
  
behind her hand, Isis stood up and walked over to a large  
  
corkboard on a wall, removing a set of keys from a white  
  
hook and taking a light, cream-colored cloak from the  
  
closet. "I should be back around noon, alright?" "Yes."  
  
"Yes Sister." /Yes! No excuse needed to get her out!/  
  
//Why do would we need an excuse?// /Because we can't  
  
prepare her party with her here, Malik!/ //Your right.//  
  
"Guys?" both snapped out of their mind like by Isis  
  
calling them, eyeing them suspiciously. "You aren't  
  
planning anything evil, are you?" "No!" "Okay.Well, I  
  
have to go, so be good, all right? And NO mind control,  
  
Malik! Marik, Odeon is coming today at around 10:30, so  
  
make sure when he comes that he is comfortably set in one  
  
of the spare rooms, and tell him I will be home at around  
  
noon." Walking outside to her car, a (Insert any car here!),  
  
she got in and started the engine. When she got around the  
  
corner, Marik and Malik turned to each other and grinned  
  
evilly. "Let the party begin!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
Oh boy.. What will they do now? O\./o 


	3. Ideas

Happy Birthday Isis!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Key~{blah}~ thinking  
"blah"~ talking  
/blah/ ~ Hikarii to Yami  
// blah// ~Yami to Hikarii  
  
~Review Replies~  
~Maylia Intusha~  
Thank you for adding me to your favorite stories!  
And how does (my version of) Marik act like you?  
  
*********************************************  
Slapping a high-five, they ran into the Manor, running up the stairs  
  
into the Manor's private library. They looked around on the shelves, and  
  
reaching up, they grabbed a book called 'Ancient Egyptian Festivals'.  
  
Sitting down next to each other, they propped the book on there  
  
mugs of coco and started flipping through it while eating their eggs and  
  
toast. "Yami! We have to be careful with book or Isis will kill me! These  
  
are all books she got over the years and they are very special to her!" Marik  
  
yelled when Malik snorted toast crumbs on the book. "But Hikarii, it shows  
  
how to perform a real Ancient Egyptian ritual sacrifice.." He stopped  
  
when saw that Marik was looking at him weirdly from out of the corner of  
  
his eye. " It's for animals, Hikarri!" "Riiiiight. Oh, here it is! Festival of  
  
Isis. Held once every 20 years in honor of the Mother Goddess Isis. In this  
  
Festival's traditions, women are celebrated and treated lavishly, as a tribute  
  
to their important role. The Head Queen also rules instead of the Pharaoh  
  
for the festivals duration, which is a week.." "Wow. Isis would love to be  
  
treated like that. She has been working so hard lately!" "Yami, today is a  
  
Sunday.. and the Festival lasts 7 days..Are you thinking, what I'm  
  
thinking?" "We share a mind link..how can I not?" "Let's give Isis the  
  
Festival!" "Well, who are we going to invite?" "Bakura and Yami for  
  
sure." "Why don't we make a list?" after a few minutes, they finally came  
  
up with a long list. "Hhumm, let's see.. we have Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi,  
  
Seth, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristian, and Duke..and Shadi and  
  
Odeon too, of course!" Hearing a loud knock on the door, Marik raced to  
  
the top of the stairs. "It's open!" he yelled down to the door. The door  
  
opened, and a tanned man with facial tattoos walked through the door,  
  
carrying a large black drawstring bag over his shoulder. "Odeon, You're  
  
here!" sliding down the railing, he launched himself at Odeon, who only  
  
had a second to set down his bag before getting knocked down by the force  
  
of the impact. "Master Marik, you have been growing well." Sitting on  
  
Odeon's stomach, looked at his friend. "So have you. Odeon, Malik and I  
  
need your help." "Well, if you would please get off my stomach.." "Oops,  
  
sorry!" "It's alright. Now what do you and Malik need help with?" "You  
  
know what day it is today, right?" "Of course. It is Lady Isis's birthday."  
  
"Good." Marik said. "Malik, get your spiritualized butt down here!" Marik  
  
yell up the stairs. "and bring the book!" Marik looked at Odeon, sighing.  
  
"He is such a pain. Well, we found an ancient festival in this old book that  
  
Isis has, and.." He was cut off when he saw his Yami, who ran and sat on  
  
the railing, speeding down to the floor. "Got It!" walking over to the group,  
  
Malik showed the book page to Marik, who rolled his eyes. "Show-off!"  
  
Malik just grinned. Marik then showed the page to Odeon. "See? This is  
  
what we had in mind for her party..do you think it will work?" Odeon read  
  
the pages carefully, his topaz eyes glinting with ideas." Yes, Master Marik,  
  
It will work. It is perfect! Your sister has told me in her letters how much  
  
she misses the Ancient Land, so maybe this will help!" Marik, Malik, and  
  
Odeon glanced at the book, and then at each other "You're right, Odeon.  
  
Isis is homesick. I've see her just sit in her room, staring at her artifacts and  
  
at the pictures. She really misses Egypt..I mean it has been 4 years since we  
  
came to Domino City.." Marik sighed, then perked up. "Well then let's  
  
hurry up! Odeon, can you make the invitations, deliver them, and then make  
  
the cake?" "Of course. I would be honored too." " 'Okay. Malik, you just  
  
stick with me. There is no way in the Seven Pits of Anubus that I am going  
  
to let you goof up anything!" "Hikarri, you have so little faith in me!" Malik  
  
sighed dramatically. "I wonder why" Marik answered sarcastically "So I  
  
once tried to take over the world and become Pharaoh.." " and you would  
  
have killed and/or maimed anybody who stood in your way " "So I have  
  
some minor flaws" Marik snorted. "You mean major mental flaws" "Guys,  
  
Isis will be home in 3 hours. We need to get going!" "Okay. Odeon, I have  
  
all the invitation cards here, but they are all just plain white colored paper..  
  
do you think you could...decorate them a bit, maybe ink the Goddess Isis  
  
on it? We have every thing you could need in the Art room. And use  
  
anything you want in the kitchen to make the cake." "That is a wonderful  
  
idea about the cards Master Marik! I will get on it right away. And what  
  
type of cake does Lady Isis prefer?" "Well, she really likes a dark chocolate  
  
cake with thick vanilla frosting.." "I'll go work on the cake now, and while  
  
it is baking, I will do the cards." "Alright! Malik, you and me are going to  
  
decorate the finest room in the house..The Egypt Room..." "But.." "I'm  
  
going to kick your butt if you don't get moving!" Marik threw his arms up,  
  
one holding the Millennium Rod "And if you don't move it, I will! Now  
  
let's get to it! We are going to show Domino City how to throw a Party...  
  
Ishtar Style!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Party Time! Ishtar Style! ^\./^*!*!* 


	4. Invitations

Happy Birthday Isis!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
~Key~  
{blah} ~ thinking  
"Blah" ~ talking  
/Blah/ ~ Hikarii to Yami  
// Blah// ~Yami to Hikarii  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~ "A bit more to the left, Malik...perfect! Hum...what smells so good?"  
  
Malik, with Marik's instructions, and a little Millennium magic, was putting  
  
up the last of the many yellow, sand, and black colored streamers and  
  
balloons that decorated the large Egypt Room, where they were holding  
  
Isis's surprise birthday party, when they whiffed the cake that Odeon was  
  
baking for Isis. Jumping of the latters they were on, Malik stayed at the  
  
door while Marik walked into the kitchen, where Odeon was just finishing  
  
the cake. Walking over and peering over Odeon's arm, he saw the finished  
  
cake. It was a large sheet cake, about 6 feet tall and 8 feet wide, with a  
  
thickness of 5 inches. It depicted a golden Millennium Eye (NOT Pegasus's  
  
Item. I mean the Horus eye that is on Isis's Necklace and the other Items.)  
  
flanked by two Egyptian falcons that had golden ankhs in their claws. In the  
  
corner in sand-colored icing, was 'Happy Birthday Isis!' Marik's jaw  
  
dropped. "Oh my Ra...Isis is just going to love this! Malik, come see this!"  
  
Malik strode over looking at the beautiful cake "Wow. Excellent work  
  
Odeon. It is perfect!" "Thank you, Malik. The cards you and Marik asked  
  
me to make are over there, on the table. I found the guest list on the counter,  
  
so I filled them out." Walking over to the table, Malik randomly picked up  
  
and opened one of the 13 cards. (I don't think Odeon would make one for  
  
himself!) The writing was in black ink, neatly printed in hieroglyphics, and  
  
said:  
  
To Mr. Seto Kaiba:  
  
You are invited today to attend Lady Isis Ishtar's 20th Birthday Party. Place: Ishtar Manor Time: 11:15 For more information, please contact Marik and Malik Ishtar.  
  
With an eyebrow raised, he flipped over the top to look at the cover. It had  
  
the same picture as the cake, a Millennium eye flanked by two Egyptian  
  
falcons that had golden ankhs in their claws. Odeon had accented the Eye,  
  
the falcons, and the ankhs with gold ink. "Hey Malik...let me see!" With a  
  
small snort, he passed the invitation over to his Hikarii. "Nice...Hey,  
  
Odeon, Me and Malik are going to go deliver these, okay?" Marik told  
  
Odeon, packing the invitations in a pouch strapped to his upper leg. After  
  
putting on a few last minute touches on the cake, and putting it in a cool  
  
oven, Odeon turned to face Marik. "Alright, Master Marik. Is there anything  
  
else that needs to be done?" Marik looked at the clock, then back at Odeon.  
  
"Well, since it is about 10:45, maybe you could prepare some snacks and  
  
drinks for the guests?" "Of course, Marik. Just make sure you don't get hurt  
  
while driving or else your sister will be very angry..." "Sheesh... Don't I  
  
know it. Okay Odeon, I'll be careful. Come on, Malik. Time to burn  
  
pavement. See you later Odeon." Walking over to the cabinet, Marik got his  
  
black leather ankle length boots. Fastening their zippers, he grabbed his  
  
black cloak and a key off of a purple hook. Going out the door, Marik, with  
  
Malik following close behind, they grabbed their helmets on their way to  
  
the garage. Marik's was white with gold trim, but Malik's was jet black  
  
with red, orange, and yellow flames. Opening the garage door and putting  
  
on their helmets, they each went to there motorcycle, revving up their  
  
engines. "Hey Marik!" Malik shouted over the noise. "Where are we going  
  
first?" "Let's head to Bakura and Ryou's!" "Fine!" Flipping down their  
  
visors, they grinned evilly at each other. "Woohoo!" They yelled, while  
  
they shot out of the garage, both doing a wheelie while they roared down  
  
the Domino City streets.  
  
â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼ 


	5. Assailing Pastry

Happy Birthday Isis!  
  
~Key~  
{blah}~ thinking  
"blah"~ talking  
/blah/ ~ Hikarii to Yami  
// blah// ~Yami to Hikarii  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
Notes: ~ Bakura is now nice to Ryou. (Most of the time anyway!)  
  
ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©"Bakura! Where are you?" Ryou, currently in his kitchen, was dressed in a  
  
light purple button-up short-sleeved shirt with a white tank underneath, with  
  
blue jeans and sneakers, and along with the Millennium Ring gleaming  
  
around his neck, was yelling for his Yami, Bakura, but Ryou couldn't find  
  
him in the house anywhere. Walking out to the living room "Come on,  
  
Yami! This isn't funny!" While he was looking for Bakura, Ryou failed to  
  
notice the large shadow creeping up behind him every step he took. In three  
  
seconds, the shadow had grabbed him and lifted him up in the air. "'Kura!  
  
Put me down!" Stepping out of the shadows, Bakura, dressed in a blood red  
  
tank top and baggy black jeans, along with silver chains and armbands, and  
  
black and red sneakers. His brown eyes, so dark they were almost black,  
  
rimmed with silvery-black kohl, held traces of amusement as he raised  
  
an eyebrow at his dangling Hikarii. "That was way too easy..." The Thief  
  
snorted while setting Ryou down, who glared at Bakura, though very  
  
ineffectively. "You keep your face like that Hikarii, it's going to stay that  
  
way." Ryou just said nothing as he turned into the kitchen make breakfast.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and followed Ryou into the kitchen, where jumped  
  
on the counter and sat there, dangling his feet. "Bakura?" "...Humm?"  
  
"Catch!" "Whoa!!" Bakura was caught of guard and fell off the counter as  
  
he tried to dodge the chocolate-chip muffins Ryou threw him, which landed  
  
where Bakura sat just seconds earlier. Hands on the top of his head, Bakura  
  
jumped up from behind the counter, his kohl lined eyes wide. "Ah!!  
  
Assailing Pastry!!" Then, when Bakura then took the muffins, threw them  
  
out the window, and then dropped to the ground as if they were active  
  
grenades, Ryou just burst out laughing. Bakura glared up at his laughing  
  
Hikarii. "WHat are you laughing at?" Ryou just shook his head, not daring  
  
to speak. ("Hikarii! Stop LAUGHING!!" [Ryou only laughs harder.]) A few  
  
minutes later, (after much glaring from Bakura, and even more laughter  
  
from Ryou) when they all calmed down, they sat down to a normal  
  
breakfast... as normal as it can be with a 5,000 year old Egyptian Tomb  
  
Robber's spirit, anyway. 'Ding-dong' "Bakura. Go see who is here. And put  
  
that spoon DOWN..." Bakura was aiming a spoonful of raspberry jam at  
  
Ryou's back while he was washing dishes. "Spoilsport..." the Thief  
  
Grumbled, putting the spoon back in the jar as he rose up from his chair and  
  
walked to the door. Opening the door, he was greeted by Marik and Malik.  
  
"Hey 'Kura... why are there muffins on your lawn?" Malik asked. They  
  
could hear snickers from Ryou as he came outside to see who was there.  
  
"Ryou, can you tell me why are there muffins on your lawn? Bakura won't  
  
tell us." Marik looked from Ryou to Bakura, to the muffins, then back.  
  
"Wait, let me guess...the attacking baked goods?" "How did you know?"  
  
"Well..." "Hikarii! Don't!" "Oh, fine, Malik...It was so hilarious, though.  
  
He had raspberry turnovers. The looks on his face were priceless! I wish I  
  
had a camera..." "MARIK!" "What did 'Kura have?" "Muffins. Chocolate-  
  
chip muffins. I wish I had a camera too... his eyes were the size of dinner  
  
plates..." "RYOU!" "Alright, alright...keep your head on your shoulders,  
  
you two. Anyway, we came to give you these." Marik told them, holding  
  
out two envelopes. Bakura reached out and snatched both envelopes before  
  
Ryou could even blink. "What are these?" "They are invitations to Isis's  
  
birthday party. Can you come?" "Yes/Sure!" "Good. Come on, Malik. We  
  
need to finish delivering these." "Fine. Last one there is a Sandali!" Getting  
  
on their motorcycles, they began to bicker. "Bakura? What is a Sandali?"  
  
Ryou wondered, as he and Bakura watched in amusement as the two fought  
  
and argued down the road. "An Egyptian sand worm." "Oh...what are we  
  
going to get Isis?" "Don't worry. You get the card, and I will get the gift,  
  
alright?" "Fine. But it says here that we have only 1 hour till we need to go,  
  
so hurry." "You have soooo little faith in me..." "I wonder why..." "Shut.  
  
Up." Ryou just stuck his tongue out and ran back into the house, with his  
  
mock-infuriated, smirking Yami trailing close behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chess and Missing Dragons

Happy Birthday Isis!  
  
Okay people. I know I have not updated for a long time, (I was concentrating on my story 'Feuer Frei') but I am thinking that this story is a waste of time, since not many people are reviewing (I thank those who did!). So, I want to get up to at least 10 reviews before I continue, all right?   
  
Key  
{blah} thinking  
"blah" talking  
/blah/ Hikarii to Yami  
blahYami to Hikarii  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Checkmate." "Aww...you beat me again!" Seth smirked. His  
  
Hikarii's brother really had no idea who he was up against. He ruled  
  
at Senet when he was a High Priest, and chess was somewhat  
  
similar. The pair were playing in a large room, 3 of the walls being  
  
shatter resistant glass that looked out on Domino City. The walls  
  
were painted a dark blue, and the carpet was black. "Mokuba...Have  
  
you ever played Senet?" "No, but I guess that since you are 5,000  
  
years old and that you are Egyptian you would know?" He was just  
  
about to answer when his light called for him. /Seth! Get your  
  
ancient ass down here NOW!!/ "He he he...Uh, Mokuba, I'm gonna  
  
have to explain it to you later...Seto's on a rampage." With a  
  
sympathetic look, Mokuba began packing up the chess set. It was his  
  
favorite, given to him by Seto on his 10th birthday. The board had a  
  
carved base of cherry wood, with thin squares of white and black  
  
marble for the playing surface. Duel Monsters; the pawns were Celtic  
  
guardians, the castles were Castles of Dark Illusion, the knights were Gaia,  
  
the fierce knight, the bishops were the Dark Magician, the queen was a  
  
Magical Elf, and the king was of course, a Blue eyes white dragon. The  
  
playing pieces were made of silver and gold, accented with jewels, like the  
  
dragons had sapphire eyes, and the Dark Magicians had emeralds for there  
  
staff's orb. /SETH!!/ "Shit...he found out..." he muttered, getting up from  
  
the chair he was in. "I gotta go...see ya later!" "Bye Seth!" Running  
  
through the halls, he stopped before two large carved oak doors, depicting  
  
two Blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them open. Seto was  
  
looking straight at him, a murderous look on his face. He was dressed in a  
  
white turtleneck and gray jeans, along with an ice blue sleeveless trench  
  
coat that matched his eyes, which were staring at his Dark. Seth was dressed  
  
in a dark red turtleneck and black jeans, along with a dark purple sleeveless  
  
trench coat. "You yelled?" "Shut up and come here. Where are they?!"  
  
"Where's who?" Seto strode over to Seth, the buckles on his coat clinking  
  
sharply. "You. Know. Who. Give. Them. To. Me. NOW!" Just as he was  
  
about to open his mouth, the doorbell rang. "Don't move, or you will regret  
  
it severely. We talk again later." Seto walked out of the room to the main  
  
hall, where he opened the door. "What do you want?" he snapped. Malik  
  
grinned "Hey Kaiba!" looking over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes. "Marik,  
  
bring 'em here already!" Marik ran over, handing three envelopes to Seto.  
  
"What are these?" Seto asked, opening the envelopes and pulling out the  
  
invitations. "You, Seth, and Mokuba are now invited to Isis's birthday.  
  
Read the dammed thing for more info." Malik answered, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, we have to deliver..." he ticked off his fingers "eight more  
  
invitations. So we need to get moving. See you later Seto. Come on, Marik.  
  
We need to deliver these fast if we're going to finish in time." Turning back  
  
into the house, he set the invitations on a table near the door. "What was  
  
that all about?" Looking over he saw Mokuba standing near him, eyes  
  
curious. "we are invited to Isis's birthday. Here." Passing the invatation to  
  
his younger brother, he put the other two in his pocket, then headed out of  
  
the room. Where are you going Seto?" "My three Blue eyes are missing,  
  
and only three people know the code to the safe. Me. You. And Seth. I don't  
  
have them. I'm sure you don't have them..." "No. I'd never take them to  
  
even to look at them with out your permission!" "Okay. So who's left?"  
  
Just then, Seth came into the room. "Seth..." Seth gulped. "What?" "Run."  
  
"WAY ahead of you, Hikarii" he shot out of the room, Seto following in  
  
close pursuit. "GET BACK HERE AND HAND OVER THOSE  
  
DRAGONS!" Mokuba sighed. This was going to last a while.  
  



End file.
